Episode 44 (15th May 1961)
Plot Lucille spends another evening with Florrie in the Corner Shop. Harry asks if his daughter can stay a while longer as he's intending to help out at the Rovers while Jack and Annie are at a Licenced Victuallers' ball. Florrie realises he'll be there alone with Concepta. Albert doesn't intend to go on the Whit Monday picnic as he's too old for such things. David has a broken ankle and sports a plaster as he hobbles round the house. Frank thinks he was the victim of a dirty tackle. Ida wonders where Ken has gone to and Frank tells her about Marian. She is horrified when she is told that she is eleven years older than her son. Jack and Annie get dressed in their best for the ball. Annie gets Ivan to help Harry and Concepta if things get busy behind the bar. They leave in their taxi watched by a sneering Ena. Ida continues to fret about Marian, thinking she'll ruin Ken's future. He snaps at his mother and refuses to listen to her complaints about Marian entrapping him into marriage. Concepta agrees to go on the picnic with a delighted Harry. Linda complains to Elsie about Ivan working evenings instead of being with her. Her mother tells her she's being ungrateful and drags her to the Rovers to spend some time with her husband. Ida can't understand why Frank is taking Ken's side. After seeing how tired and busy Ivan is, Linda feels guilty. Martha complains when Ivan's allowed by Concepta to join his wife for a quick drink instead of working. Albert sees that Ida looks stressed and cheers her up. At 3.00am, the Walkers return to find that there's been a break-in and Arthur Dewhurst and his colleagues are in the premises investigating the crime. Cast Regular cast *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth *Policeman - William Croasdale *Taxi Driver - Bert Palmer (Credited as "Newal Palmer") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop Notes *Ida Barlow says Ken Barlow is twenty-two whereas it was later established that at this stage that he was twenty-one. *George, a drinker in the Rovers is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *Although Westward Television was launched on Saturday 29th April, 1961, the station initially opted out of transmitting Coronation Street only joining the programme with Episode 48 on 29th May. The show was therefore not fully networked for the interim four-week period. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,000,000 homes (joint 7th place with Episode 45). Episode 044